swbfhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenaries of Honor
Formation Mercenaries of Honor or {MOH} was a gaming clan that originated on the Playstation 2 video game Star Wars Battlefront 2. Arguably a top five clan, made up almost exclusively of Battlefront 2 legends and veterans alike. Crapgamer a former Merc Co-Leader decided shorty after a very convincing win over rival SOR, a win in which was set in motion by throwing scrimmages and learning SOR's tactics, that it was time for a change. Time to start a new clan, a clan built on second chances and a winning attitude. So secretly garnering support, Crapgamer was able to get Snipes, Duece, Hellhammer, Onslaught and Skanky Nugget on board for the formation of a new clan. Merk, with a K was thrown around. It was however quickly dismissed. Settling on a name that could have more then a single meaning, but also wanting the letter's not to spell anything. Like the "Of Honor" aspect and actually considering ourselves to still be Merc or Mercenaries. Finally deciding on Mercenaries Of Honor. Offical Clan Match records Mercenaries Of Honor has done 54 official Star Wars Battlefront 2 conquest matches between 2007 and 2009. Winning 53 of the 54 total matches and racking up 170 map wins and only 15 map losses. Branching out to Jedi Assualt, Mercenaries Of Honor with the help Of Kratos and Lak brought {MOH} to a fantastic 13-0 record. Bringing the total matches record to an impressive 66 wins. ~August 27th 2007 > {MOH} Splits From -MERC- To Form The Mercenaies Of Honor ~August 30th 2007 > {MOH} Server Goes Up For The First Time (Special Thanks To {MOH}CL-Crap_Gamer) ~September 7th 2007 > Conquest Clan Match. {MOH} Vs. {Fear}. {MOH} Wins 7-0 ~September 15th 2007 > Conquest Clan Match. {MOH} Vs. {Fear}. {MOH} Wins 3-1 ~September 16th 2007>{MOH} Vs VU Conquest {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~September 20th 2007 > Conquest battle {MOH} Vs. -Merc- After 1 map in climate weather cause 2 {MOH} members power to go out. The arbiter rules that it needs to be made up or it becomes a no contest. After numerous attempts by {MOH} to make it up, It seems the battle was not meant to be. ~October 26th 2007 > 5 Vs 5. {MOH} Vs JKO. {MOH} wins 4-0 ~October 29th 2007 > 4 Vs. 4. {MOH}Vs.=BFL=. {MOH} Wins 4-0 ~November 4th 2007 > 4 Vs 4 {MOH} Vs =FA= {MOH} wins 5-0 ~November 5th 2008 > {MOH} Vs Conquest {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~November 24th 2007 > 6 v 6 {MOH} Vs RX2 {MOH} Wins 3-2 ~November 28th 2007 > 4 v 4 {MOH} Vs FEAR {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~November 30th 2007 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs NOC {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~December 1st 2007 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs Fear {MOH} Wins 4-0 ~December 30th 2007 > 5 v 5 {MOH} Vs JOG >Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~January 6th 2008 > 4 v 4 {MOH} Vs TRS Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-1 ~January 11th 2008 > 4 v 4 {MOH} Vs TRS Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-1 ~January 12th 2008 > 4 v 4 {MOH} Vs ASO Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~January 18th 2008 > 4 v 4 {MOH} Vs LDS Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~January 19th 2008 > 6 v 6 {MOH} Vs DD Comquest>{MOH} Wins 3-0 ~February 1st 2008> 3 v 3{MOH} Vs TRICKY Conquest {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~March 12th 2008 > 6 v 6 {MOH} Vs DD Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~March 14th 2008 > 5 v 5 {MOH} Vs {SOR}Conquest< {SOR} Wins 3-2 ~March 15th 2008 > 7 v 7 {MOH} Vs DD Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-1 ~March 20th 2008 > 6 v 6 {MOH} Vs DD Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~March 28th 2008 > 4 v 4 {MOH} Vs TROT Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~March 29th 2008 > 5 v 5 {MOH} Vs JOG Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~March 29th 2008 > 7 v 7 {MOH} Vs LDS Conquest< {MOH} Wins 4-0 ~March 30th 2008 > 6 v 6 {MOH} Vs LDS Conquest< {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~April 5th 2008 > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs. 182nd {MOH} wins 3-0 ~April 6th 2008 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs. ARC {MOH} wins 5-0 ~April 11th 2008 > 3 v 3 Conquest {MOH} Vs. (RED) {MOH} wins 3-2 ~April 12th 2008 > 8 v 8 Conquest {MOH} Vs. DD {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~April 12th 2008 > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs. LDS {MOH} wins 3-1 ~April 21st 2008 > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs. Trot {MOH} wins 3-0 ~April 22nd 2008 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs. LDS {MOH} wins 3-0 ~May 30th > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs JOG {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~May 31st 2008 > 3 v 3 Conquest {MOH} Vs. ARC {MOH} wins 3-0 ~May 31st 2008 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs. FEAR {MOH} wins 3-1 (Fear team was SOR Destroyer, Iceman, Rick James, Fusion) (MOH team was Rockethoe, Lak, Kratos, Gravedigger) ~June 1st 2008 > 4v4 Conquest {MOH} Vs.182nd {MOH} wins 3-0 ~June 2nd 2008 > 3 v 3 assault {MOH} Vs. 501st {MOH} wins 51-0 (First MOH Assault Victory) ~June 10th 2008 > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs 182nd {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~June 14th 2008 > 7 v 7 Conquest {MOH} Vs FU {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~July 3rd 2008 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs AOD {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~July 22nd 2008 > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs FOD {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~July 23rd 2008 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs FOD {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~August 8th 2008 > 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs TRS {MOH} Wins 3-1 ~August 10th 2008> 5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs TROT {MOH} Wins 3-1 ~August 24th 2008 >5 v 5 Conquest {MOH} Vs SOF {MOH} wins 3-0 ~August 25th 2008 > 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs. MCS {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~August 31st 2008> 6 v 6 Conquest {MOH} Vs LSJ {MOH} Wins 4-0 ~October 27th 2008> 4 v 4 Conquest {MOH} Vs LDS {MOH} wins 3-1 ~November 8th 2008 > 6 v 6 Conquest {MOH} Vs LDS {MOH} wins 3-0 ~November 29th 2008 > 5v5 Conquest {MOH} Vs SOF {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~November 30th 2008 > 6v6 Conquest {MOH} Vs LDS {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~November 30th 2008 > 5v5 Conquest {MOH} Vs FOD {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~December 13th 2008 > 5v5 Conquest {MOH} Vs TROT {MOH} Wins 3-0 ~January 1st 2009 {MOH} Officially leaves Star Wars Battlefront 2 for good. Category:Clans Category:SWBF2